1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for automatically detecting and storing locations of objects within a predetermined area and providing feedback to a user based on the stored locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, robots are becoming more sophisticated and can perform functions they were not previously capable of. One such way in which robots are advancing is that they are being designed to provide assistance to individuals. For example, robots have been designed to provide nursing care to the elderly, to create music, and to converse with humans.
There are still functions for which robots are not yet designed to provide assistance. One such example is that people may lose track of where some of their belongings are located. This is especially undesirable when a person is in a rush and cannot find a necessary object, such as car keys.
There are some systems that have been designed to keep track of personal objects. For example, one such system includes a receiver to be connected to each object to be tracked. The system also includes a remote control that can wirelessly connect to the receiver. A user may use the remote control to transmit a signal to the receiver causing it to make a sound. The user may find the object by following the sound generated by the receiver. This type of system, however, may be undesirable as it requires the user to place the receiver on each object to track, making the objects relatively bulky. The systems also require the user to keep track of the remote electronic device.
Thus, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for providing a robot that can take an inventory of an area and provide information regarding current locations of objects.